A Smillan Wedding
by dauntlesstardis10
Summary: Karen Gillan and Matt Smith's wedding. One shot. This is Karen and Matt not Amy and the Doctor even thought that's what I categorized it as! (i don't own the cover image)


Karen was riding in a hot air balloon, arriving at her wedding. She was alone since there was some wedding tradition about how the groom wasn't supposed to see the bride until the wedding started.

"I've always wanted to do this," Karen breaths, taking in the view from above. She remembered when somebody on her Reddit AMA asked her if she had been on a hot air balloon, and she replied saying that she wanted to arrive at the alter via hot air balloon on her wedding day. She couldn't believe Matt remembered this detail, and planned this for her. It would have been marvelous if Matt could join her in the hot air balloon, but she couldn't see him yet.

It was all still so surreal to Karen. _I'm getting married_, she thought. The balloon landed and her bridesmaid friends and a few makeup artists whisked her away to get her prepared. She had her hair and makeup done professionally, but she did her nails herself, like she always did on Doctor Who episodes. Her wedding dress was much like the one Amy Pond wore on her wedding day. Karen felt a little nervous. It was one thing to play a character getting married, but actually being married was super scary but exciting at the same time, like most things Karen had to do on Doctor Who.

Finally it was time for the ceremony to start, and Karen walked down the aisle in the church, next to the flower girl. _Slow and steady_, she thought to herself. It would be rather embarrassing to trip and fall. She spotted her fiancé Matt at the end, wearing a bow tie and she smiled as her confidence built. Now they were standing side by side.

Then came the wedding vows, "Matthew Robert Smith, do you take Karen Sheila Gillan to be your wedded wife, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to her, for as long as you both shall live?

Matt said," I do."

It was Karen's turn," Karen Sheila Gillan do you take Matthew Robert Smith to be your wedded husband to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him so long as you both shall live?

"I do."

"You may know kiss the bride."

Matt and Karen locked eyes, and then he embraced her and their lips met. After a long lingering kiss, Matt whispered into Karen's ear. "_I do_," he mimicked in her Scottish accent.

Karen laughed and shoved him playfully," Shut up, that's how I talk!"

"And I love the way you talk," he grinned and kissed her again.

Then Lynne and Laura came up, both teary eyed. "Oh Matt I'm so proud of my boy," Lynne gushed, giving her son a kiss and then hugged both Matt and Karen. Then she added to Karen," Oh, I always knew you'd be _the one_."

"Congratulations, Matty," Laura said.

After Karen's parents sent their regards, their best man Arthur went to talk to them.

"Congratulations, mate." He grinned. "My two best friends…married. Am I the awkward third wheel now?" he joked.

"Haven't you always been?" Karen joked.

The trio laughed, just like the old days. Shortly after, it was time for their little party reception. Karen looked around, but she couldn't find her husband anywhere. She found Arthur," Where's Matt?"

He shrugged," Er- no idea."

Karen frowned. Where was her husband?

"Hey Kaz!" a familiar voice called. _Matt_.

She whipped around, and there he was… in a kilt. She burst out laughing in joy," Oh my god, Matt! You actually remembered-" .

Matt grinned," You told Conan that whoever you married had to wear a kilt, so here I am!" he twirled to show off his kilt.

"Oh Matt," she gushed as she wrapped her arms around him and they kissed. As if on cue, Arthur put on a slow song. "May I have this dance, _Mrs. Smith_?" Matt grinned.

"You may," Karen giggled. The waltzed around for a bit, and it was a nice romantic moment.

"You know, like a true scotsman, I'm not wearing anything under," Matt whispered into her ear as they danced.

Karen burst out laughing," Ooh." s

Arthur decided to shake things up a bit. He put on a faster song.

"Ooh I have a feeling I know what this is," Karen laughed, and sure enough, Matt started doing the silly dance he invented on Amy Pond's wedding in Doctor Who.

"Haha! I knew it!" Karen cackled as she joined her husband in the silly dance. All the wedding guests cheered their favourite couple on.

After some wild dancing, Karen and Matt poured themselves a drink. Matt raised his glass," Cheers, Kaz, to a wonderful life ahead of us."

"Cheers," she smiled. _Clink_ went the glasses. Karen and Matt were going to have a brilliant life together.

~END~


End file.
